Beskar'gam/Legends
Die Mandalorianische Rüstung, mando'a: beskar'gam (basic: "Eiserne Haut"), ist das "Markenzeichen" der Mandalorianer und zentraler Teil der mandalorianischen Kultur. Über die Rüstung wird die gemeinsame Identität definiert, das Tragen der Rüstung gehört zu den "Sechs Handlungen" (Resol'Nare), die einen Mandalorianer definieren. Die Mandalorianischen Rüstungen aller Generationen, beginnend mit den ersten Rüstungen der Crusader, werden auch unter dem Oberbegriff "Mandalorianische Schocktruppen-Rüstungen" zusammengefasst. Geschichte thumb|left|Mandalore der Unbezähmbare, Anführer der Crusader. Die mandalorianische Rüstung ist so alt wie die Mandalorianer selbst, die sich um 7000 VSY durch die Besiedlung des Planeten Mandalore gründeten. In den Anfangszeiten bestanden sie ausschließlich aus den Nachfahren der von Coruscant vertriebenen Taung, doch diese auch als "Schattenkrieger" bekannte Spezies war ein Kriegervolk und die Traditionen des Kampfes und des Krieges nahmen einen zentralen Teil ihrer Kultur ein. Demzufolge war bereits bei ihnen das Tragen einer Rüstung ein wichtiger und identitätsstiftender Aspekt ihrer Gesellschaft. Um 5000 VSY zog eine mandalorianische Armee unter der Führung ihres Mand'alor erstmals aus, um einen "Kreuzzug" durch die Galaxis zu unternehmen. Sie nannten sich Crusader und suchten nach eigener Aussage "Ehre und Ruhm durch Kampf und durch Loyalität zum Clan". Auch wenn dieser Kreuzzug sich in der Praxis eher auf Eroberungsfeldzüge, Plünderungen und Auslöschung anderer Spezies beschränkte, waren sie von ihrer "heiligen Mission" überzeugt und ihre Rüstungen wurden in der Galaxis bald zu einem Synonym für den Schrecken, den sie verbreiteten. Auch die nachfolgenden Generationen der Mandalorianer lösten bereits durch den bloßen Anblick ihrer Rüstungen Angst und Schrecken aus. Über die Jahrtausende führten die Mandalorianer zahlreiche Kriege und dienten als Söldner in den Kriegen anderer. Hierbei entwickelten sich auch ihre Rüstungstechnik und die äußere Form der Rüstung stetig weiter. Jede neue mandalorianische Organisation brachte eine spezifische und unverkennbare neue Rüstung mit sich. Nur ein Merkmal blieb allen Generationen der Schocktruppenrüstungen seit den ersten Rüstungen der Taung gemeinsam: Der dunkle T-förmige Visor-Schlitz des Helmes, der den Blick in die Augen des Trägers verhinderte. Diese Tatsache, dass man niemals die Augen eines Mandalorianers sah, wenn man mit ihm Umgang hatte (es sei denn, man kannte ihn privat), trug zur starken Verunsicherung und zur Verstärkung ihres Rufes als unangenehmes, unzugängliches und unnahbares Volk bei. Bis in die heutige Zeit tragen Mandalorianer ihre charakteristische Rüstung; durch die starke Dezimierung der Kriege der letzten Jahrzehnte - angefangen mit ihrer fast völligen Vernichtung im Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg - werden jedoch keine neuen Rüstungen entwickelt, sondern es kursiert ein wilder Mix aus älteren Rüstungsteilen der verschiedensten Formen, die oftmals über viele Generationen vererbt oder von ihren neuen Trägern in mühsamer Kleinarbeit zusammengetragen werden. Kultur thumb|right|Ein Mandalorianer wartet seine Rüstung. In der Kriegerkultur der Mandalorianer nimmt die Rüstung einen zentralen Teil ein. Auch wenn betont wird, dass einen Krieger mehr ausmacht als seine Rüstung, so spielt das Tragen einer solchen für Männer wie für Frauen eine große Rolle. Mit dem Eintritt in das Erwachsenenalter durch den Aufnahmeritus im Alter von 13 Jahren erhalten Kinder ihre erste Rüstung; Erwachsene übernehmen oftmals die Rüstungen ihrer Eltern nach deren Tod. Da viele Rüstungen Spezial- und Einzelanfertigungen sind und oft aus sehr teuren Werkstoffen wie dem mandalorianische Eisen (beskar) gemacht werden, das Durastahl um ein Vielfaches überlegen ist, sind Rüstungen sehr kostbar und werden mit großer Sorgfalt gepflegt. Im Gegensatz zu den Rüstungen der Neo-Crusader, zeigen die Farben der Rüstung nicht mehr den Rang des Trägers an. Die Rüstung wird gerne personalisiert und mit allen möglichen technischen Hilfsmitteln ausgestattet. Zudem gibt die Farbe der Rüstung oft Auskunft über die Persönlichkeit ihres Trägers. Eine Rüstung kann durch die Farbe die Clanzugehörigkeit symbolisieren, genau wie durch angebrachte Wappen und Insignien, aber auch die persönliche Mission eines Mandalorianers beschreiben: *Blau: Zuverlässigkeit *Grün: Pflicht *Gelb: Rache *Schwarz: Gerechtigkeit *Grau: Trauer über eine verlorene Liebe *Rot: Ehrung des Vaters / der Mutter Es ist üblich, die Farbe seiner Rüstung mehrmals im Leben mit neuen Lebenssituationen zu verändern. Wert auf "Tarnfarben" wird nicht gelegt; Mandalorianern macht es nichts aus, wenn ihre Gegner sie von weitem kommen sehen, weil sie sich auf den Effekt, den ihre Rüstung - und ihr Ruf - macht, verlassen. Mandalorianer, die Besonderes geleistet haben und dafür Ehrenauszeichnungen erhielten, markieren dieses gerne auf der Rüstung. In den meisten Fällen spiegeln das Design und die Farbe der Rüstung heutzutage den persönlichen Geschmack ihres Trägers wieder. Ein militärischer Rang, eine besondere Position oder Status ist niemals an einer Rüstung abzulesen - vom Mandalore einmal abgesehen, der sich stets durch wechselnde äußere Kennzeichen unterschied. Das Tragen einer mandalorianischen Rüstung ist eine der grundlegenden "Sechs Handlungen", die jemanden erst zum Mandalorianer machen. Mandalorianer schauen sich beim Sprechen ununterbrochen in die Augen, weil dieses als Zeichen des Respekts des Gegenübers gilt. Um nicht verdächtig zu erscheinen oder den Eindruck zu erwecken, man würde einen Mandalorianer belügen oder hintergehen, empfiehlt es sich für Außenstehende bei geschäftlichen oder privaten Kontakten deshalb, stur auf den Visor zu starren und den Blick nicht abzuwenden, so unangenehm es ihm auch scheinen mag, das Gesicht des Gegenübers nicht zu sehen. Formen der Rüstung und Technik Im Laufe der Jahrtausende hat sich die Schocktruppenrüstung stark verändert und den jeweils neuen Umständen angepasst. Gemeinsam war ihnen neben dem T-förmigen Visor auch die Tatsache, dass jede mandalorianische Rüstung stets eine Ganzkörper-Rüstung war, die ihren Träger vollständig einschloss. Crusader-Rüstung left|100px Die ersten Rüstungen, die die Galaxis von den Mandalorianern zu sehen bekam, war die Rüstung der Crusader. Wie auch die Vorgänger-Rüstungen der Taung trugen die Crusader keine einheitliche, uniformartige Rüstung, sondern stark individualisierte massive, fast organisch wirkende Kampfpanzer. Aufgrund ihrer Philosophie, die sie mit ihrem "Kreuzzug" vertraten, galt insbesondere der Nahkampf und persönliche Zweikampf als ruhmreich und ihre Rüstungen waren genau dafür optimiert. Sie waren schwer gepanzert und mit Stacheln und Haken versehen, die besonders vor Nahkampfangriffen schützten, ihrerseits aber Verletzungen beim Gegner begünstigten. Sie verfügte, im Gegensatz zu späteren Rüstungen, kaum über Technik und Elektronik. Ein wichtiges Accessoire war ein Zim Raketenpack, ein Vorläufer des späteren Jet Packs. Es war fehleranfälliger als das moderne Jet Pack und konnte nicht aufgerüstet oder erweitert werden, aber erlaubte bereits kurze Flüge im Vakuum. Die Crusader-Rüstung konnte deswegen versiegelt werden, was Blitzangriffe aus dem Weltraum auf Planeten sowie das Entern anderer Raumschiffe erlaubte. Die Crusader-Rüstung wurde bis zum Ende des Ersten Sith-Krieges im Jahr 3996 VSY verwendet; mit dem Tod von Mandalore dem Unbezähmbaren ging auch die Bewegung der Crusader unter. Neo-Crusader-Rüstung right|150px Mit den Mandalorianischen Kriegen wurde die Bewegung der Neo-Crusader ins Leben gerufen. Mandalore der Ultimative beschloss, die Tradition der Crusader zu reformieren und begann damit, die angeschlagene mandalorianische Armee neu aufzubauen. Die Rüstung der Neo-Crusader war einheitlicher als die Rüstungen ihrer Vorgänger und stellte eine erste Art Uniform dar. Da mittlerweile eine starke Technisierung Einzug gehalten hatte und Mandalorianer generell eine große Leidenschaft für Technik und Elektronik hatten (und haben), war die neue Rüstung nicht mehr auf Nahkampf optimiert, sondern deutlich schlanker und weniger wuchtig. Das Rüstungsdesign war nun gleichförmig, jedoch gab es sie in zahlreichen Farben, die dem persönlichen Geschmack des Trägers entsprachen. Mandalorianische Söldner left|thumb|Mandalorianische Frau in typischer individualisierter Söldner-Rüstung. Nach der Niederlage der Mandalorianer im Jahr 3960 VSY zerschlug Revan die Organisation der Neo-Crusader und vertrieb die überlebenden Mandalorianer in alle Winkel der Galaxis. Dort lebten sie (wenn sie nicht zu ihren Heimatwelten zurückkehrten und dort einem "regulären" Beruf nachgingen), fortan als Söldner, Leibwächter, Kopfgeldjäger oder arbeiteten für illegale Organisationen. Diese Söldner trugen keine einheitliche Rüstung mehr, sondern begannen, Rüstungsteile zusammenzutragen und miteinander zu mischen - oftmals auch Rüstungen verschiedener Generationen. Diese individualisierten, bunt gemischten Rüstungen stellen heute die Mehrheit der modernen mandalorianischen Beskar'gam dar. Rüstungen wurden stark personalisiert und technisch aufgerüstet, wie es den Lebensumständen des Einzelnen entsprach. Auch Elemente aus anderen Aspekten der mandalorianischen Kultur, wie z.B. der Jagd, wurden integriert und so fand das Kama, ein Jagd-Beinschutz, Einzug in das mandalorianische Rüstungsdesign. Alle Arten von Waffen, von Raketenwerfern über Flammenwerfer, aber auch Greifhaken, Sägewerkzeuge oder Klingen wurden in die Rüstungen integriert, die mehr und mehr zu wandelnden Waffenarsenalen wurden. Hinzu kam ein technisch immer ausgereifteres HUD im Inneren des Helmes, das mit Datenbanken verknüpft werden konnte, Zielerfassungsdaten von mehreren Gegnern zeigte, Vergrößerungen und diverse Filter (Restlicht, Wärmebild) aufwies. Kommunikation konnte - nach außen unhörbar - über internen Funk geschehen oder mittels mikrophongesteuerter Sprachprojektion mit der Außenwelt erfolgen. Durch besondere Sensoren und Kameras war nun auch ein Blick nach hinten möglich; die moderne Elektronik eines Helms war sprachgesteuert oder konnte durch Blicke und Blinzeln auf Icons im Display aktiviert werden. Supercommandos Während des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs ab 60 VSY und der Aufspaltung der Mandalorianer in zwei verfeindete Fraktionen ging der Trend vorübergehend zurück zur Vereinheitlichung und Uniformität - in erster Linie, um sich von den Gegnern zu distanzieren und seine Zugehörigkeit zu demonstrieren. Die Wahren Mandalorianer unter der Führung von Jaster Mereel und die Protektoren trugen eine charakteristische Rüstungsform, die als "Supercommando-Rüstung" bekannt wurde. Ein bekanntes Beispiel dafür ist die Rüstung von Jango Fett, einem ehemaligen Wahren Mandalorianer. Trotz des einheitlichen Designs variierten die Rüstungen der Wahren Mandalorianer stark in ihren Farben. Besonders beliebt waren Grün- und Blautöne sowie silber. Auch ihre undurchdringlichen Visoren waren in verschiedenen Farben getönt. Die Protektoren, deren äußere Erscheinung denen der Wahren Mandalorianer ähnelte, unterschieden sich durch das Anbringen charakteristischer Insignien auf ihren Brustpanzern und Helmen und durch das Tragen besonderer Erkennungszeichen wie z.B. spezieller Gürtel oder Schärpen. Death Watch right Die gegnerische Bürgerkriegspartei, die Death Watch unter der Führung von Vizsla, verwendete eigene Rüstungen, die sich - zumindest optisch, wenn auch nicht technisch - vom gegnerischen Design unterschied. Am auffälligsten war hierbei der neue Helm, der zwar nach wie vor den charakteristischen T-förmigen Visor zeigte, sich aber durch ihre kantige Form deutlich von der traditionellen runden Form unterschied. Zudem trugen die Mitglieder der Death Watch Crushgaunts (shuk'orok), kraftverstärkte Spezialhandschuhe aus mandalorianischem Eisen, die seit langer Zeit verboten waren (und es heute nach wie vor sind), weil man durch sie problemlos Schädel und Knochen eines Gegners "mit bloßer Hand" zerquetschen kann. Gegenwart Nach dem Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg kehrten die Mandalorianer zur individualisierten Rüstung zurück, wie diese bereits vor dem Krieg von den mandalorianischen Söldnern getragen wurde. Die modernen mandalorianischen Rüstungen bestehen - aus der Not und starken Dezimierung der Mandalorianer heraus - meistens aus Bestandteilen der alten Rüstungen der Wahren Mandalorianer, der Death Watch, der Protektoren oder stark individualisierter Einzelanfertigungen der mandalorianischen Söldner. Einige Mandalorianer verfügen über vollständige Rüstungen, die sich seit Generationen im Familienbesitz befanden, oder beginnen heute wieder damit, sich eigene Rüstungen von mandalorianischen Rüstungsschmieden anfertigen zu lassen. Die Rüstungen bestehen heutzutage aus einzelnen Segmenten oder Platten, die an einem wasser- oder raumdichten Anzug befestigt werden. Die Segmentierung erlaubt eine größere Flexibilität und Beweglichkeit als die massive Panzerung der Crusader. Neben dem charakteristischen Helm, der die Schaltzentrale und Kernstück der Rüstung darstellt, ist hierbei insbesondere der Brustpanzer von großer Bedeutung, der auf einer energieabsorbierenden und blasterresistenten Spezialweste angebracht ist. Sonstiges *Die Rüstungen der Senatswache der Galaktischen Republik wurde kurioserweise stark von den Rüstungen der Neo-Crusader inspiriert. *Das Design der Rüstungen der Klonkrieger orientiert sich - dank der Mitwirkung von Jango Fett an der Entwicklung - am Rüstungsdesign der Wahren Mandalorianer. Insbesondere die Helmform und der T-förmige, undurchsichtige Visor zeigen die starken mandalorianischen Einflüsse im Design. Quellen *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''The Mandalorians - People and Culture'' *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg 1 - Die Mandalorianische Rüstung'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Republic Commando: Feindkontakt'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Revelation'' Kategorie:Gebrauchsgegenstände Kategorie:Kleidung Kategorie:Rüstungen Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Die Mandalorianer en:Mandalorian armor